


Undergenocide

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, Gen, OC, Other, Out Code, Undergenocide, Undergenocide Papyrus (Yellow), Undergenocide Sans (Purple), Undergenocide Sans (Violet), Undertale AU, sentinaltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Aria had drove herself into the heart of the multiverse to forget what she has lost... blinded by her drive to escape her own personal pain, she lands in a world that seems to devoid of all life... at first anyway. There is life here, but it's not the kind of life she would ever wish on any...
Relationships: Sans & Papyrus





	Undergenocide

A cold wind blew across the land, ruffling leaves and ash in its wake as not a thing seemed to stir; the fires had long since gone out in the dawn of the new day and the smoke had begun to wane as it drifted through the air of what had once been a city. There was nothing left of it anymore but rubble and refuse. There was a sort of peace here in this land, but it was peace of a heavy cost.   
  
_Where am I?_ A black robed figure had emerged from a portal of swirling colors to survey her surroundings. Purple eye lights peered from the darkness of the hood. The portal closed behind the figure. She accidentally kicked a rock as she began to walk, looking from a hilltop over the city below ... what was left of it anyway. What had happened here? A heavy sigh escaped the figure, an attempt to ease the swelling agony that lay in her soul as she looked at the ruins below. It seemed to be abandoned. Not a soul in sight.  
  
"Hello?" She wasn't sure if she'd get a response. Given the state of the city she was slowly going through she really wasn't expecting one. There didn't seem to be anything left standing aside from a wall or two. She was about to call out again when she actually got an answer. It started softly but then began to grow louder and louder. The sound of laughter, the laughter of someone who had lost their mind ... when it cut off suddenly there was a scream.   
  
"Great. That sounded so promising." She grumbled to herself as she continued walking down the streets, trying not to stumble over the various debris. Mangled cars crowding around forced her to climb over them just to continue her way through. Still, she followed the sound and called out again.  
  
"Hello?" There was the sound of laughter again but then it turned into sobbing and crying suddenly.   
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT SANS! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! GOOD JOB! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOUR FUCKING SELF?!"  
  
"PAPPY OOWW THAT HUUURTS!"  
  
"OH I'M GONNA MAKE IT HURT REALLY BAD!" A snapping sound echoed in the nearby followed by screams of pain.  
  
"Okay enough of that!" She calls out as she comes into view of the two. What she saw were two skeletons. A purple colored skeleton in what looked like some sort of armor beneath a purple jacket, nursing a broken limb covered in dust and blood, a Sans, while the other was clearly a Papyrus, but had a soft yellow tint to his bones and while the armor he wore was clean, she could tell he was missing an arm and was scowling. He was looking her direction while the other whimpered quietly. He then turned away to kick the other who curled up into a fetal position, trying to protect himself from the blows.  
  
"Don't make me separate you two!" The light violet eyes of the Sans shot to her as the taller skeleton turned towards her finally as she made her way towards them.  
  
"How Dare You!" He got straight up into her face. A resounding smack was the result.   
  
"Excuse YOU. You've got some nerve yelling at me like you're the king of England!" Shocked by this, he silenced himself before looking at the Sans, who sniffled; struggling to get up as his femur was broken.  
  
"Attack Sans. Now." Without question, the other summoned his power. Aria heard a whispered "i'm sorry" from the other before she was lifted up and sent flying into the nearby rubble of a building. Hallucinations rose before her of recent events and the smaller skeleton lunged at her with a knife, trying to cut into her.  
  


That only served to piss her off further. Papyrus was sent slamming into a building with various pieces of debris following as she emerged from her "hole" a dark silver aura engulfing her.  
"You really have some nerve. I should just erase you on the spot!"  
  
The purple skeleton pleaded.  
"DON'T! DON'T PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY BROTHER! HE DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT!"  
  
"Shut Up Sans." The Sans swallowed a bit as he tried not to burst into tears, his brother was all he had left in this world.  
  
"You're pretty pathetic, you know that? Hiding behind your brother like that. Not even bothering to do any work yourself and yet acting like you own this place and that no one could **possibly** best you." Aria nearly growls.  
  
"Well Truth Is I Own Him. We Own This Place So Get Off Your Fuck High Horse And Leave. You're Lucky I didn't Have Him Kill You." At the word "kill" the sans begun to laugh a little, but it was a crooked broken laugh.  
  
"Let me make this p e r f e c t l y clear. I could wipe you both out in a single stroke. Do **not** push your luck, you don't have enough _hands_ to deal with me in a fair fight as it is."  
  
"well then leave." The sans sniffed.  
"honestly it be a blessing your removing us anyways do you think we care about death do you!"  
  
"Considering the state of this place, not likely." The Sans laughed.  
  
"then please erase us!"  
  
"Sans Shut The Fuck Up. You're Not Allowed To Speak Right Now." The way the other flinched made it clear that their relationship was far from healthy, Aria could see the marks and scars of broken bones; the Sans also had a crack over his left eye socket that didn't seem like it was a battle wound.  
  
"Hmmmm ... no. I think I have a better idea." She brushed past Yellow and moved over to Purple, examining him a moment before a mix of purple and silver seemed to engulf the tiny skeleton for a brief moment. Fixing him up good as new. The Sans blinked at her.  
  
"w-why?"   
  
"Why not? Do you really think someone like me is totally blameless? I don't have a large HP for nothing."  
  
"why help me?" He asked meekly, but glaring at her at the same time; it was clear there was something up with him. Something that couldn't be seen on the surface.  
"why don't you leave me to dust?"  
  
"Because you remind me of my child."  
  
"child...?" He didn't seem to be sure what she was saying as he looked up at her. Yellow frowned.  
  
"Don't Get Any Ideas."   
  
"y-yes master."  
  


"You stay out of this." She growled at the Papyrus before turning back to the Sans.  
"Yes, I had a child much like you once. He's since grown." The Sans didn't seem to know how to react. Aria glanced between the two, she decided that - in her mind - she would give them different names. AU names. Since their bones were different colors from the normal white she decided that they would be Purple and Yellow, respectively.

"i'm not su-supposed to speak."   
  
"While I'm here you're perfectly allowed because if he so much as utters one more word against you he won't be speaking for a few hours himself." There was an annoyed huff from Yellow.   
  
"Come Here Sans We're Leaving Now." Purple looked at the ground, then at Aria.  
  
"b-bye." He started to walk towards his brother.  
  
"Hold up there Sans." She didn't think he'd answer to the nickname she'd gave him since he didn't know about it yet. Purple stopped and looked at her.  
  
"SANS WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Purple was halfway between Yellow and Aria, glancing back at her.  
  
"I wish to speak with him. Alone. Leave if you want Yellow, but do not command him like a dog in my presence if you wish to keep your tongue."  
  
"Tch. You're Really Starting To Bug Me." Purple wasn't sure what he should do and started to move towards his brother again, aware he'd be lucky if he had a chance to heal tonight. Aria, however, had other plans and stepped between the two, blocking Purple's path this time.  
  
"I'm going to say this politely one, final, time. Leave us." A magic powered punch came her way from the taller skeleton, his fist encased in and orange magic. Sans leapt to attack as well, laughing insanely.   
  
"IS THIS A NEW PLAY THING FOR ME TO BREAK?!" Both attacks, however, met with a shield and a blast of dark energy sent Yellow flying back. Yellow coughed, blinking in shock as he recovered from the blow while Purple was continuing to try and attack the shield with no luck. Yellow got to his feet, realizing he wasn't any match for this figure and ran off. Leaving his brother to whatever this stranger had in mind. Shocked, Purple fell to his knees, clutching his middle.  
  
"he'll come back again s-s-stranger, please, just leave while you c-can." He seemed to be struggling with himself.  
  
"I would be remiss of my duty if I did. I am not strong for nothing. I am a guardian."  
  
"w-what's a guardian?" He said softly as the pain in his skull increased; fight, don't fight, it was painful.  
  
"Someone who helps others. Hmmm, you seem to be having a bit of trouble, I can help temporarily." She put a hand lightly on his skull and the pain subsided as the source of it was secluded in his mind. He looked at her in shock at what she'd done.  
  
"w-what did you do? it's so quiet now."  
  
"A minor spell. It isolated the source of your pain."  
  
"is-isolated?" He didn't understand. He whimpered.  
"i gotta go!" He disappeared before her eyes. _Well, so much for that conversation._ She thought.


End file.
